creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing
Here is a large portion of the creepypasta on /x/. Most classic and common images have been posted, but if you have a few harder to find ones that aren't listed, feel free to post them. If you're unsure if a specific story is here or not, or have any questions about the articles here, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Rules/Internal Matter *The Creepypasta Survival Guide *Internal Matter: Creepypasta of the Week *Internal Matter: General Posting Rules # *207 *13th Month A *A Hand's-On Approach *A Late-Night Crash *A Lift Home *A Pile of Photographs *Across the Border *Always With You *An Hour Ago *Another You *Arnold Vonmarshall *Ashes *Awakening B *Baby *Baby Dolls *Bad Company *Bad Dream *Bad Idea *Barbie.avi *Binary DNA *Birthmark *Blue Lady *Boiler Room *Breath C *Camping *Candle Cove *Canker *Caretaker *Cigarettes *Copies D *Dark Corners *Dead bart *Dyatlov Pass Incident E *Ed, Edd n Eddy Lost Episode *Exam F *For Rent: G *Gateway of the Mind *Genetic Memory *Get Help *Gideon's Bible *Great Evil Demon *Great Hunger *Grocery List H *Hands *Happy Moments *Hide And Seek Hand *Hitchhiker's Object *Home Alone *Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story I *Important News *Indistinguishable *In the Mirror J *Jane *JFK *Julia Legare K *Kentucky Ghost Driver L *Last One Today *Leon Czolgosz *Licking *Lighthouse M *Malediction of Sapience *Melody *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv *Moonlight Films N *New Messages *Nice to Meet You *Notzi and Lovecraft O *Observe and Absolve *On My Shoulder P *Patient No. 0017983 *Peripheral Vision *Piggyback *Please Come *Pokemon Black *Polar Reversal *Private James Masterson Q *Queens Bay R *Rasper Book *Richard Pryor *Rugrats Lost Episode S *Sabotage *Sarah O' Bannon *Scientist's Log *Second Sight *Seinfeld Lost Episode *Sharkman *Silent Forest *Sleeping Is Best *Smiling Faces *Snuff Film *Sonic the Hedgehog Lost Episode *Squidward's Suicide *Static in the Television *Subconcious Monster *Suicidemouse.avi *Super Mario 64 T *TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD *Thailand - An Allegedly True Story *The Egg *The Feeling *That Night in the Mirror *The Cabin *The Couch *The End *The Gallery of Henri Beauchamp *The Gambler *The Gambler (Game) *The Girl on the Train *The Holders *The Holder of the End *The Lighthouse *The Man at the Fork *The Medic *The Monastery *The Mute Man *The Ouija Board *The Other Watcher *The Patriot Ledger *The Photographs *The Railroad *The Russian Sleep Experiment *The Rake *The Reflection *The Scavenger Hunt *The Statue *The Stiltwalker *The Thing in the Window *The Train *The Tundra *The Vials *The Woman in the Oven *They're Everywhere *Thomas's Reflection *Things in the Jungle *Third Wish *This Time *Thumbs Out U *Upstairs V W *Wake Up *Water *Wax Museum *WHO WAS PHONE? *Wristbands (text) X *X-Ray Glasses Y Z *Zalgo *ZoZo, the Ouija Demon =Image Pasta:= *12th Floor *A Perfect Child *Aggie *Arizona *Charcoal *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Ed, Edd and Eddie *Fallout 2 Secret Ending *Fallout 3 Number Stations *Fred *Fresh Faces *Great War Dissappearances *Harmony *House of Rules *Huntsville Cabin *Jack Worldly *Knocks on the Window *Majora's Mask *Mr. Jones *New Cellphone *Orcarina of Time *Pokemon Over Analyzed *Pokemon Mutant Future *Pokemon Silver *Russian Sleep Experiment Orange Soda *Smile.jpg *Something Pale and Silent *Spongebob Lost Episode *Stay Scared *Strangers *Square Papers *Tall, Thin, and Faceless *The Creeping Mange *The Doll *The Gallery of Henry Beauchamp *The King Come Down *The Parasite *The Portraits *The Shift *The Statue *The Theatre *The Wanderer *Trapped *Truth *Tulpa *Under the Bed *Woman on the Road *Wristbands (image) *Zelda 3D Category:Picture Pastas